1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frying method capable of maintaining a shape of a frying material as it is like that in a living state after deep-frying in oil, and more particularly, to a frying method capable of maintaining an original shape of a shrimp after a deep frying thereof in oil by deep frying a shrimp as it is as being gathered in a state in which a shape thereof is maintained, without removing a head part serving as a repository of nutrition and a plurality of legs stuck to the head part and a body part, thereby taking nutrients in all of portions in the shrimp and maintaining the crunch of a shrimp without repulsion in ingesting a fried shrimp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fried foods in dietary culture have been largely used and included in a category of familiar food life culture.
Shrimps have a difference according to a kind thereof, but a principal ingredient thereof is protein, and when the total weight gravity thereof is 100 g, protein has a gravity of about 20 g. In addition, a shrimp includes a good balance of eight kinds of the essential amino acids including methionine and lysine, and since it contains glycine and betaine, a shrimp provides a specific flavor and smell.
In particular, an ingredient of betaine tastes good and further has robust effects, and also is contained in foods including minerals as well as vitamin B complex such as vitamin B2, vitamin B6, vitamin B12, or the like, and calcium. Also, a shrimp has a high content of cholesterol as compared with other fishes.
Cholesterol contained in a shrimp contains high-density lipoprotein (HDL)-cholesterol beneficial to the human body (arteriosclerosis or myocardial infarction mainly occurs when a low-density lipoprotein (LDL)-cholesterol value is high). In addition, a shrimp contains a large quantity of taurin.
As such, a large amount of nutrients good for the human body are contained in all portions of a shrimp from a head to a tail thereof in the light of shrimp's characteristics.
Therefore, all portions, from a head part to legs and a tail, of a shrimp may be taken at the time of eating the shrimp, such that the human being can ingest all nutrients contained in the shrimp.
However, a shrimp currently used to be fried is used after eliminating a head part and a leg part therefrom due to inconvenience in ingesting or cleaning it even though people are aware of that the shrimp has rich nutrients particularly in the head part and the leg part, and then the shrimp is fried so as for people to take the fried shrimp.